Torment of the Inner Duo
by Danyu
Summary: AU, 1X2. Sometimes all you need to get rid of a vice is the right motivation. Two-shot.
1. One

**Torment of the Inner Duo- Part One**

Pairing: 1x2  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Genre: Romance, Humor  
>Prompt: AU first meeting<p>

***In which Duo finds him motivation to quit*  
><strong>  
>"Maxwell! Hurry up and take your break already! You've got deliveries to make!"<p>

Duo Maxwell scowled in the direction of the resounding voice, just barely resisting the urge to flash his slave-driver boss the finger. Instead, he irritably cursed under his breath, purposely letting the heavy back door to the restaurant close with a defined bang that echoed as he stepped into the alleyway.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, he leaned against the brick wall, letting his head fall back against the rough surface as he produced a cigarette from above his ear, placing it between his lips as he rummaged through his pockets for a light. His face darkened as his search proved to be fruitless, swearing viciously under his breath until suddenly he found his vision full of the translucent red of a cheap Zippo lighter, attached to a slender, nut-brown hand whose artful fingers expertly produced a flame.

Speechless, Duo mutely lowered his head to accept the light, only daring to raise his gaze after a thin stream of smoke was produced, finding himself staring into the most gorgeous pair of eyes he had ever seen.

_Ready…aim…fire…I'm sunk._

Said eyes were a beautiful, soulful Prussian blue, the kind that could make one weak in the knees as cliché as it sounded, just by the pure power of the emotional intensity radiating from them. Said eyes belonged to the most gorgeous face Duo had ever seen, beautiful in a bad-boy, roguish kind of way, though marked by a severity and self-control that seemed softened by a light smile curling firm, sensual lips and the teasing light in those breathtaking eyes.

_Just imagine if that focus and control was directed toward something else…like something involving one naked him, one naked you, and a bed.  
><em>  
>Unfortunately for all of us, there are the metaphorical inner demons and angels that exist in every individual, often referred to as the yin and yang, or the super-ego and the id. And the darker side of each spectrum is the one who lives on impulse, the feral and primitive part of each of us. In Duo's case, much to his misery, his inner devil just happened to be a randy little bugger.<p>

Duo swallowed hard and he licked dry lips, taking an impulsive drag of the cigarette. Perhaps it was just his imagination running away with him, but he could have sworn those amazing eyes followed every movement of lips and tongue, and darkening with- heaven help him- something akin to interest.

"Thanks," he murmured, shocked he could even manage to audibly articulate a single word.

"No problem." The other man mimicked him, leaning back against the wall as he lazily puffed at the half-finished smoke in his own hand. Duo watched him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the sight of dark jeans and a forest green tee that clung tight enough the accent the very generous definitions to the man's body, and the apron slung loosely from slender hips.

_Hear the heavens' ring, guaranteed to come, a walking wet dream._

Duo winced at the sudden perverted trail of this thoughts and he forced himself to focus on the man's face, where he saw, much to his embarrassment, a trace of amusement. He cleared his throat, looking away awkwardly. "So…you work here?"

"Yeah. I'm a cook. You?"

"Delivery boy."

"You new? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, just started."

The blue-eyed man chuckled, a rich, low sound of mirth Duo found himself falling instantly in love with. "I heard Johnson giving you a hard time in there. I can promise you all the managers aren't that bad. Barton's planning to fire his ass soon anyway."

Duo grinned. "Good riddance. Barton, he's the head honcho, right?"

"Sort of. Trowa's the proprietor, and joint owner. He's got a partner behind the scenes who took care of a lot of the initial financial stuff."

Duo nodded, suddenly recalling the tall auburn-haired man who had popped his head in at his interview. He remembered quiet authority but amity in incredibly green eyes, auburn hair, a nice face, and an innate feline grace as the man moved away. Trowa Barton.

The other man took a long, final drag of his cigarette, tossing it to the ground and stamping it out with the toe of his boot, much to Duo's disappointment, quickly dispersed when the man lingered, looking up at him wryly. "You know, my wife's always telling to quit this stuff. Maybe it's time I listened."

This time, there was nothing Duo could do to quell the sharp stab of disappointment to welled up inside.

He was not sure how much of that disappointment showed in his face, for the man lingered still, seemingly searching his expression for something. He must have found what he was looking for, for his gaze found Duo's, blue eyes dancing with mischief and lips showing the slightest hint of a smile. Duo found himself utterly befuddled.

"Just kidding," the other man told him airily, "Actually it's a friend of mine that's always saying that, but he's such a mother hen, it's become a joke among us that he's like a nagging wife."

"And you know," he continued, and Duo felt himself relax and tense all at the same time, "I heard somewhere that kissing a smoker's like kissing an ashtray, so just imagine what two smokers would be like."

He fumbled with something in his pocket, and then pulled it out, tossing it to Duo, still flashing that teasing little grin. "Give me a ring if you change your mind about those cancer sticks."

With a final wink, the mystery man with the teasing smile and the blue eyes disappeared back into the kitchens. Duo's jaw unhinged, and he looked numbly down into the item in his palm. The man's lighter, wrapped inside a napkin covered in curvaceous, masculine script…a name and a phone number.

Heero Yuy…the name slipped off his tongue like honey, sweet and sultry as the man himself. Grinning to himself, Duo pocketed the napkin and tossed the lighter into the nearby dumpster. Maybe he did have motivation to quit.


	2. Two

**Title: Torment of the Inner Duo- Part Two  
><strong>

Pairing: 1x2  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Genre: Romance, Humor  
>Prompt: AU first meeting<p>

**/In which Duo receives his reward/  
><strong>  
>A couple of weeks passed, and much to Duo's dismay, he found that the fates seemed to be against him, for he rarely worked the same shift as Heero. He did, however, get the satisfaction of seeing the asshole Johnson very publicly fired after pushing Barton's buttons one too many times. Not to mention that he had the pleasure of getting to know his new boss, who, despite his quiet nature, was a generous employer and a great guy to boot.<p>

It was through Mr. Barton, or Trowa as he insisted Duo call him, that Duo made the acquaintance of one Quatre R. Winner, the hidden business partner and financial agent behind the restaurant. Not to mention the boss' lover, a fact that threw Duo for a loop until he saw one afternoon as he watched them interact.

It was just before an expected dinner rush, and the small bistro was relatively quiet, the pace slower than they had seen all day. Duo had been sitting at the front counter helping Tony, a waiter, roll silverware as Trowa and the current day manager sat at a nearby table, murmuring to themselves over a pile of paperwork.

Everyone absorbed in their work, it was no wonder that the welcoming jangle to the front door turned a few heads, even more so when the disruption to the quiet atmosphere came in the form of an average height, strikingly, but boyishly, handsome man with platinum-blond hair and wide, aqua eyes, dressed in a rather expensive looking suit Duo could have sworn was Armani.

Needless to say, imagine his shock when the mysterious man marched up to Trowa, casually hopped into his lap, and pulled his head down into a hot, very openly affectionate kiss. Duo swore he felt his jaw drop.

And so went his first encounter with Quatre Winner, a warm, amiable individual whom instantly drew Duo in as if they had been friends their entire lives. It still rang as a surprise, however, when the blonde extended an unexpected invitation.

"Are you serious?" he questioned the other man as the two of them sat together at the counter, Quatre waiting for Trowa to finish up in the office, Duo just returned from a trying day of deliveries.

Quatre shrugged and smiled at him, absently toying with an empty straw wrapper left over from the drink brought to him. "Sure, why not? I'd love you to come out. It'd be nice to have new company."

Duo eyed him uncertainly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know, Quatre. I can only imagine the kind of place you live at. I don't know if I'd fit in too well."

Quatre sighed, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's not that bad. I moved out of the family manor years ago. The place Trowa and I have is perfectly modest. You'll be fine."

A warm chuckle resounded from behind them, and Trowa appeared, wrapping an arm around Quatre's waist. "Only you, Quatre, would refer to a ten-room house and an eight acre property as 'modest'."

Quatre rolled his eyes, leaning back against Trowa's slender frame. "That's beyond the point. Come on, Duo. It's the middle of summer…I'm offering you an Olympic size pool and free drinks. What's not to like?"

Still feeling uncertain, Duo distractedly traced a finger around the rim of his water glass. "But you've been complaining for days on end how you and Bossman here don't get enough time together. Wouldn't I just be in the way?"

"Nah. Another friend of ours is coming up for the afternoon, so you don't have to worry about being any kind of third-wheel. So?"

Duo exhaled sharply, giving in. "Alright, alright. I'll be there. Noon okay?"

"Noon's perfect."

"Great." Duo glanced at his wristwatch, wincing as he realized the time. "Crap. I'm late. Catch ya later, Quatre, Boss. Thanks for the invite."

Quatre did all he could to stifle his smile as he watched Duo hurriedly gather his things and rush out of the restaurant, but a devilishly smug smirk broke out on his lips, as well as a conniving glint in his eye that had Trowa cocking a brow and pulling the little lover straight into his lap.

"You little devil. You're playing matchmaker, aren't you?"

Quatre grinned as he twined his arms around his lover's neck. "How could I not?"

xx

The next day was a bright and sunny, but unbearably hot Saturday. Duo managed with an impressive will power to drag himself out of bed and his air-conditioned apartment to make his way to the address Quatre had given him the previous evening, soon finding himself dazedly being shown into an outdoor pool area nearly the size of an entire city block. Okay, that may have been an exaggeration on his part, but his mind was allowed distractions as his eyes befell the pool's sole occupant.

_Holy…whatever it is that's answering my prayers…Allah, Yahweh, Buddha, God Almighty, whoever, I forever worship whoever is responsible for such eye-candy.  
><em>  
>Heero Yuy swam with a strong, self-possessed confidence and grace he seemed to exude in everything he did, powerful strokes leading him to the stepladder closer to Duo's view, and the braided man felt a stab of unexpected heat as he watched him emerge from the water.<p>

The man was a real-life Adonis.

_Imagine the things you could do to that…_

Heero spotted him a moment later, a dripping, sleek figure of pure masculine beauty that smiled and waved him over while he bent to retrieve a towel, giving Duo a view of his ass (pure aces), perfectly outlined in wet trunks.

_Whoo!_

Duo approached him with weak, rubbery legs, managing a light smile as Heero straightened and faced him, supposedly oblivious to Duo's near-drooling over him. "You're early. Trowa said you weren't coming by until later."

"Oh, that. Ah, it was too hot to wait much longer. I didn't think either of them would mind."

"Nope. Quatre will probably be ecstatic."

"Yeah. So…you know them?"

"Hmm-mm." Heero glanced at him thoughtfully. "For quite awhile. Trowa and I went to school together. Neither of them told you?"

Duo shook his head, "Nope. Just said there'd be another person here, a friend of theirs. Quatre didn't mention who." He shrugged. "Maybe they didn't realize we were acquainted."

"Hmm…maybe, maybe not." For a moment, Heero looked contemplative, his brow furrowing with a serious, almost scholarly expression. Duo thought it extremely hot.

_Plenty of lube…a bathtub…Jacuzzi…handcuffs…_

Feeling his face warm and an involuntary desire tightening in his loins, Duo felt extremely discomforted. "What's wrong?" he asked, fighting his best to stay attention to the conversation.

"Hmm, nothing. I just get a strange feeling, knowing Quatre's character. But that doesn't matter. You bring your swim gear?"

"Yep," Duo said with a grin, holding up his bag, "Right here."

Heero nodded and started away, beckoning him to follow. "Great. There's a room in the pool house where you can change. The water feels wonderful in this heat. You'll really need it."

_Bondage…Crisco…whipped cream…chocolate sauce…  
><em>  
>Following after him, Duo found himself wondering at the strange lilt in Heero's voice at his last statement. They entered the small building a few moments later, and as his nostrils filled with the scent of chlorine and dank musk, he heard the door being closed behind them. A moment later, he found himself being pinned against it.<p>

Despite his first aggressive move, Heero hesitated. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, equal amounts of uncertainty and electric attraction flowing between them. Duo watched as Heero swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, the cords of muscle in his neck flexing in a strangely erotic fashion. Duo took the first initiative, leaning forward until his lips brushed against Heero's neck, licking away a drop of sweat beading down his throat. The taste of salt and male against his tongue was intoxicating, though even more so was the deep, throaty groan Heero gave as his head fell back. "God, Duo, I want you. Since the moment I first saw you."

His words must have been like a green light for them both, as Heero Yuy watched something click and shift in the eyes belonging to the long-term object of his attraction and fascination. Duo made a throaty sound of both consent and arousal, and Heero was utterly done for.

The molten heat of minimal arousal exploded into flame as Duo leaned into him, and Heero bit at his neck, hands sliding up his shirt. Duo moaned brokenly, his hands clutching at Heero's damp hair as he tried to make sense of the sudden assault, distracted with the haze of desire fogging his mind.

"Duo..."

Duo paused, looking up at his companion with dark eyes, Heero taking in his glazed look and panting breath with a hint of self-satisfaction. "What about Quatre? And the Boss?"

"They always sleep in on the weekends. With all the time they spend at work, do you honestly expect they'll be coming down anytime soon? And God, does it even really matter?"

Hearing the arousal so prevalent in his voice, Duo chuckled against his skin, teasingly scraping his teeth against Heero's collarbone. Heero groaned softly, locking his mouth over Duo's as he loosened the other man's braid, burying his hands wrist deep in his thick hair. He trailed kisses down Duo's neck, his fingers skillfully making quick work of his shirt buttons.

Duo shivered as Heero moved his hands down, grazing his fingertips along his ribcage, spreading his fingers out as he rested his palms against Duo's slender hips. Duo rocked into him, urging Heero's lips back to his. The kiss was hot and wet and sweetly sultry, turning Duo's entire body into a heated inferno ready to melt for the sheer sensuality at any moment. Heero laughed quietly as Duo arched sharply against his hand, for a mere sliding of skin against his stomach. The braided man whimpered audibly, especially as he smoothed his fingers over the nicotine patch on the small of Duo's back, earning him another one of those low, rich sounds of mirth. "Good boy," Heero mumbled as he caught Duo's earlobe between his teeth, "Smoke-free."

"H-heero!"

Heero's breath was hot and panting against his neck, but he stopped for a moment, looking up at him with dark eyes heated with lust, but brow furrowed with concern. "What's the matter? I thought this is what you wanted? Am I getting it wrong?"

"No," and Duo smiled softly, raking a hand through Heero's unruly hair, "I just get the feeling we're in for a wild ride. I just want to make sure we're both secure."

Heero grinned rather wolfishly, leaning in to kiss him gently, sweetly, a contact that quickly escalated into an assault of teeth and tongue and a tugging at whatever articles of clothing still stood in their way. "Trust me, Duo," the blue-eyed man panted as they fell together against a nearby inflatable mattress, of all things, "We're more than secure."

And amazingly, inner Duo was silent, having long since passed out from extreme blood loss through the nasal passages.

**end****  
><strong>


End file.
